a link to you
by miniReeto
Summary: Tuan muda yang punya gengsi tinggi itu tak kuasa lagi menginjak ekor kucing yang rapuh. Kenapa? [Akashi x OC/Reader x Neko!Hayama] [AU]/ Chapter 3 UP!/ Warning inside and enjoy reading! xD
1. Chapter 1

Sejumput rasa penasaran menelusup dada. Suara parau itu mengalun konstan di telinga–rupanya dari pinggir sungai yang dirimbuni rumput ilalang.

Dua bongkah _paper bag_ yang dijinjing susah payah terpaksa kutinggal sejenak. Kaki ini terpaksa melangkah menuruti tuntutan hati kecil yang mengiba ke arah gema sarat derita. Menyibak beberapa helai dedaunan yang mengganggu akses mata–syaraf-syaraf tak peduli pada kehadiran segores luka yang entah sejak kapan eksis di punggung tangan. Yang terpenting sekarang; suara itu sangat mengusikku.

Bola mata tak henti bergulir ganas menyapu padang hijau terpercik embun di depan mata. Senja sudah mulai turun dari langit–Kyoto akan bersegera masuk periode malam. Seorang titisan iblis di apartemennya sudah siap siaga bersedekap di depan pintu untuk menyambut kepulanganku, tentu aku sudah mengerti benar. Sialnya, hati kecil tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan lirih sakit dari setitik suara yang menggigil disini.

"Meow."

Eksistensi seonggok tubuh sarat penderitaan menghentikan pergerakan tangan. Aku terpekur sejenak. Prihatin akan sosok menggemaskan (namun penuh lebam), bulu-bulu emas yang terhalang bercak-bercak tanah memandang langit sayu. Menganggap seluruh dunia telah membuangnya, seutas ekor yang seharusnya menari-nari ceria kini terkulai seolah mati.

Erangan parau itu kembali terdengar–kali ini tampak tertuju padaku. Kerlip sepasang _hazel green_ itu meluruh, sebelum kembali terkatup perlahan lantas digantikan dengan dengkuran kecil. Jatuh tertidur (atau mati perlahan, barangkali) tanpa menghiraukan hawa dingin yang mulai menyerang tubuh ringkihnya.

Aku mengernyit–kucing ini tak mengharapkan belas kasih, kurasa. Tapi, entahlah. Tindakanku terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

– _**a link to you –**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **[Akashi x OC/Reader x Cat!Hayama]**_

 _Fantasy/Drama/Romance – beware of typo(s) and OOCness!_

 _._

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

 _._

* * *

"Apa ini?"

Sesuai prediksi, ada seseorang yang telah bertransformasi menjadi iblis merah membara ketika aku mencapai apartemen tempatku sementara bernaung di Kyoto. Binar matanya nyalang menghujam kardus lusuh seadanya yang kudekap sayang. Dan aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk meladeni amarah sang tuan rumah.

"Kucing, Sei."

Melengang masuk, semerbak parfum pemuda merah barusan sekejap menyeruak membelai indera penciumanku. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Sudah kuduga, wewangian khas Seijuurou–Akashi Seijuurou, sepupu jauh sekaligus _bodyguard_ selama liburanku di Kyoto–memang yang terbaik.

Namun, belum ada tiga langkah, tangan Seijuurou sudah hinggap di pundakku untuk mencegahku melangkah lebih jauh. "Jangan dibawa masuk. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kucing."

"Sei, kukira kau memang tidak suka segala macam hewan."

"Disini juga tidak boleh pelihara hewan."

"Kita tidak akan memeliharanya, hanya memberinya tempat tinggal dan makan yang cukup saja."

"Itu sama saja–"

"Akan kupastikan ini tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Cukup berlagak tidak tahu pada penjaga apartemen, maka semua urusan beres 'kan?"

Aku tahu, Akashi Seijuurou adalah yang mulia absolut tak terbantahkan. Namun, jangan lupakan kehebatanku selaku putri dari salah satu direktur perusahaan komunikasi terbesar di Jepang yang punya seribu satu cara cerdik, bahkan untuk memengaruhi seorang pewaris muda Akashi corp semacam Seijuurou. Cukup pasang _puppy eyes_ dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terkatup, maka yang mulia Akashi Seijuurou niscaya menunjukkan kelemahan tembok pertahanannya.

Dan benar, Seijuurou benar-benar membeku dengan sedikit rona samar pada kedua belah pipinya. Ia bergantian menatapku dengan seekor makhluk berbulu di dalam kardus dengan lagak menimbang-nimbang. Ia tampak belum mengganti kostum kerjanya semenjak pulang– kemeja marun dan dasi berwarna hitam yang dilonggarkan sekenanya, berbalut setelan jas berwarna senada–dan wibawanya sebagai orang penting dalam perusahaan besar benar-benar kental tatkala menunjukkan pose berpikir seperti itu.

"Jika liburanmu sudah usai, jangan harap aku sudi mengurusnya."

"Tenang saja, Sei…" ujarku mantap, masih memasang senyum bisnis. "Kau tidak perlu ikut bertanggungjawab, aku saja sudah cukup."

Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya seraya menghela napas–ia sudah tahu benar dengan sifat ngototku. Namun, ia juga nampaknya belum menyerah. "Aku tidak mau dapat masalah lagi darimu. Kesempatan terakhir, buang makhluk itu jauh-jauh dari sini."

Aku memutar bola mata, jenuh bertikai namun masih ngotot mempertahankan permohonan. "Masalah tidak akan menjadi masalah jika tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, Sei. Dalam kasus ini, hanya kau yang memikirkannya terlalu runyam. Sungguh, Sei, aku heran padamu. Menurutku, terlalu banyak berkutat pada kasus rumit di perusahaan sepertinya telah membuatmu lemah terhadap persoalan kacangan seperti ini."

Seijuurou hanya diam mendengarkan. Cahaya lampu ruang tengah sejenak meredup lantas kembali terang seiring dengan langkah Seijuurou ke hadapanku–melempar tatapan tidak suka yang kentara pada kucing tak bersalah. Kemudian, padaku–yang hanya kubalas dengan senyum manis. Aku tahu, meskipun Seijuurou begitu, ia sesungguhnya tidak bisa marah.

"Terserah sajalah."

Pada akhirnya, kalimat itu terlontar juga. Aku tersenyum puas, merajuk pada Seijuurou bukan perkara sulit. Aku memang sepupu kesayangannya, dan aku pun menyayanginya balik 'setulus hati'.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Seijuurou yang telah melengang menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba berbalik kembali, "aku ini sudah cukup sabar menunggumu pulang lho, mana makan malam yang kaujanjikan, sayang?"

 _Krik._

Aku tak kuasa menepuk jidat keras-keras. Aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting–persetan dengan panggilan absurdnya barusan padaku. Dua buah _paper bag_ berisi bahan makanan yang kubeli di jalan pulang tadi tidak bisa kutemukan dimanapun.

"Belanjaanku tertinggal. Tehee."

Selanjutnya, _time skip_. Aku tidak yakin mampu memaparkan dengan detil seluruh adegan keluh murka yang mulia Akashi Seijuurou yang kelaparan kepada pembaca sekalian.

* * *

"Sedang apa kau disitu, Sei?"

Mata terpicing, siap bersiaga di tempat. Seijuurou menatap nanar (akibat perut belum terisi) ke arahku, tampak lelah setelah sekian lama menggerutu perihal kecerobohanku. Ia hanya terdiam di daun pintu kamarku yang remang–sengaja tak kunyalakan lampu karena silau. Kondisinya berantakan–ia bahkan terlihat lebih terbuang dari kucing yang terbuang. Sungguh mengherankan, direktur Akashi corp yang satu ini.

"Aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan aku memakanmu."

Aku refleks melempar bantal tepat ke dahi lebarnya yang terbuka. "Mesum!"

Seijuurou lagi-lagi menggerutu–maaf ya, statusmu di urusan pekerjaan tidak berpengaruh untukku, Seijuurou di rumah hanyalah seorang bebal bersifat sok mutlak yang mengusahakan sepiring makan malam sendiri saja tidak sanggup. Dia 'kan bisa pergi ke luar untuk mencari resto mewah yang bertebaran bak sampah di kota Kyoto yang megah ini. Dasar aneh.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda... Perempuan sungguh sangat membosankan," ujarnya cuek dan menyebalkan.

 _Rupanya dia tidak mengerti kalau sebenarnya dialah yang tidak punya selera humor._

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, lekas enyahlah dari sini. Aku mau tidur."

Seijuurou mengernyit protes. "Ini apartemenku, seharusnya itu kata-kataku."

"Ya, ya, _goshujin-sama_ …" tukasku tak kalah cuek seraya membetulkan posisi duduk dan mengorek-ngorek kuping menggunakan kelingking. "Masih ingin protes tentang makan malam? Besok kuganti, _deh_. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, maaf ya."

Sepasang iris delima mengernyit pahit. Lambung yang meronta-ronta minta diisi nampaknya berandil paling besar menarik urat kesal Seijuurou untuk melempar tatapan membunuh pada satu titik di pinggir ranjang _king size_ kuasaku; susu murni segar beriak tenang di dalam tiga per empat mangkuk minum, beserta sang penikmat tunggal berbulu emas. Ups, aku lupa menyisakan separuh susunya untuk jatah Seijuurou.

"Kau tidak bilang kita masih punya persediaan susu." –Seijuurou berdeham sebal.

"Sebenarnya kita juga punya selembar daging sisa pesta _barbeque_ kemarin, seharusnya kau lebih rajin memeriksa kulkasmu," koreksiku seraya mengeluarkan potongan daging sapi dari balik mangkuk susu bertuliskan 'Kotarou'.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seijuurou untuk melesat ke arahku dengan seringai buas. "Berikan itu padaku."

"Tidak, ini untuk Kotarou," elakku cepat.

"Kotarou?"

"Dia punya nama sekarang." Aku melirik lewat ekor mata pada Kotarou yang khidmat menikmati makan malamnya.

"Terserah." Satu langkah mendekat, kuda-kudaku terpasang bersiap melindungi satu-satunya daging malam ini. "Yang penting, aku ingin daging itu. Kau lebih memilih kucing daripada sepupu paket lengkap di hadapanmu ini?"

…Narsis. Akashi Seijuurou narsis, dan aku ingin muntah. Tapi tidak bisa, karena apa yang dikatakannya memanglah benar. Sudah kaya, pintar, tampan pula. Satu-satunya kekurangannya hanyalah badannya yang pen–kurang tinggi. Tapi, di Jepang pada zaman serba kerdil ini, angka 178 tidak bisa dikatakan mungil lagi, ya?

"Tentu saja, Kotarou lebih baik daripada Seijuurou!" Aku berdiri membusungkan dada seraya berkacak pinggang, menatap galak tepat pada delima yang kini membelalak tidak terima.

Seijuurou membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang sama galaknya. "Coba bilang sekali lagi?"

"Kotarou lebih baik daripada Seijuurou!" Aku mengulangi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Bahkan jika aku harus jatuh cinta, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan masuk hitunganku!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Gerakan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba membuatku seketika bungkam. Kebanggaan yang barusan berkobar-kobar luruh tanpa ampun–diserap tatapan buas Seijuurou yang tidak biasa. Gemintang beserta kerlip lampu di luar kamar meredup, seolah turut ciut akan kemunculan sisi lain seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang mulai naik ke permukaan. Atmosfer di sini mendadak mengeras, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti terkaget-kaget.

Potongan daging yang barusan kupegang kini terbanting jatuh di lantai–Kotarou sampai terlonjak kaget karenanya. Sikap Seijuurou yang tidak biasa menimbulkan lontaran pertanyaan yang menggantung di langit-langit, "Sei…?"

Pemuda merah berlaku dingin, memuntir pergelangan tanganku yang diperangkapnya. "Baru pertama kali aku mendapat hinaan dari makhluk rendahan sepertimu."

Aku terpaksa menelan saliva yang menggenang di kerongkongan. Ngeri menjalari hingga tak satu pun kosakata sudi mengudara. Ini juga baru pertama kali aku melihat pribadi lain di dalam diri seorang Akashi Seijuurou–nampaknya desas-desus seputar masa kelam sekolah menengah sepupu merahku ini benar adanya.

"Tidak akan masuk hitungan, katamu? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Semua orang tentu sangat menginginkanku dalam segala hal."

Dinding di sebelah digebrak–Kotarou sekali lagi melompat kaget.

"Perlu kupaksa kau meralat kata-katamu barusan? Kau harus tahu, aku tidak akan bersikap lembek sekalipun pada sepupuku sendiri."

"K-kau mau apa, Sei? Menjauh dariku!" Aku mulai merinding disko. Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang sedang ada di hadapanku bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu kukenal.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Hanya deru napasnya saja yang tertangkap telinga–beserta geraman bingung Kotarou di kakiku.

Hawa dingin dunia luar menusuk entah dari mana. Seijuurou jelas agak menggigil (sedari tadi ia tidak berpakaian dengan benar, ia hanya menanggalkan jas dan dasinya, serta membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja marunnya), napasnya hangat dan sejenak agak tersengal membelai kulit wajahku. Seringai ganjil masih terukir di bibirnya, namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Sei?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya.

Yang ditanya masih tak bergeming. Sorot mata yang tadinya seolah mampu melahapku habis tak bersisa, kini berubah teduh nyaris tertutup–setengah terbuka. Cengkeraman tangannya agak melonggar–kalau aku mau, aku bisa menepis tangannya dengan mudah, tapi entah kenapa instingku melarang keras untuk melakukannya. Ada yang salah dengan Seijuurou, ini sudah bisa dipastikan. Seijuurou berubah terlalu drastis semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sei? Kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda dua puluh tahun ini berlagak tidak mendengar apapun, membuat dahiku sedikit berkedut kesal. "Sei! Jangan bercanda!"

 _Pluk–_

Dahi bertemu dahi. Seijuurou mengerang pelan dalam desah napasnya–aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Cengkeraman tangan terlepas, dan tubuh yang lebih besar dariku itu menimpaku begitu saja, membuatku tak kuasa menahan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas ranjang bersamanya.

"Sei! Seijuurou! Lepaskan aku!" rintihku, menggelepar berusaha melepaskan diri. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika sprei yang kurapikan susah payah kembali terberai keruan, ada yang lebih genting.

"Jangan kemana-mana, dasar rendahan…" Seijuurou menggeram, tangannya kembali menggapai tanganku.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Tamparanku akhirnya melayang. Rona merah di wajah Seijuurou yang sudah mendominasi sedari tadi, kini bertambah merah–aku terlalu keras mengerahkan tenaga, pipinya kini terlihat seperti sebutir tomat masak.

Seijuurou tak menggubris, ia kembali melayangkan pandangan lapar. "Kurang ajar–"

"Ya, ya, Sei, maafkan aku. Kita bahas ini nanti, _ne_? Sekarang berbaringlah, kau sedang demam."

Hening yang menyelimuti setelahnya. Seijuurou tak lagi memberontak dan mendadak berubah jinak. Segera setelah aku menyuruhnya berbaring, ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Instingku benar, nyatanya.

* * *

Untungnya, apartemen Seijuurou sangat lengkap. Aku tidak perlu bersusah-susah membuat daftar peralatan medis yang harus dibeli di apotek terdekat. Semuanya yang kubutuhkan sudah ada disini–kecuali bahan memasak yang sama sekali melompong, haha, tiba-tiba jadi teringat kecerobohan yang menyebalkan.

Sekarang, semua persiapan sudah beres. Sepupu sok kuatku itu sudah kuberi berbagai pertolongan pertama, dan kini tinggal bersiap untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Sekarang aku agak menyesal telah membiarkannya menelan janji kosong dan kelaparan dalam kondisi lemah seperti itu, kupikir aku harus membuatkannya sesuatu untuk dimakan malam ini juga.

Aku mengeratkan syal yang melilit leherku sekali lagi. Mengerling sejenak pada tuan muda merah yang tengah terdiam dalam pembaringannya, kemudian menggeser sedikit arah pandang menuju bawah ranjang. Ada Kotarou yang terlihat tidak rela akan kepergianku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian berjongkok. "Kotarou, aku tahu dia ini iblis paling jahat di muka bumi, tapi kumohon jaga dia selama aku pergi, ya?" Lalu mengelus-elus puncak kepala kucing manis itu.

Seijuurou terbatuk (sengaja), tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kotarou mengeong pelan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya–aku tahu, aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk menyerahkan urusan ini pada Kotarou meskipun ia belum pulih benar dari luka-lukanya.

Bersegera bangkit, aku buru-buru merapatkan jaket dan membuka pintu keluar. "Sei, jangan macam-macam pada Kotarou selama aku tidak ada!"

–Kemudian pintu tertutup. Berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk segera menuntaskan hutang pada Seijuurou.

Sip. Harus cepat-cepat kembali .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~ (or discontinue?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Iya, saya tahu ini pendek dan geje, tapi biarkanlah jari-jari saya memenuhi hasrat nyampah disini :') Betewe, kelanjutannya gimana ya, readers-tachi? /kokmalahnanya

Ohiya, terimakasih banyak udah mampir dan membaca! Kritik dan saran ditunggu ya! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hembusan angin menyerang malam nan gempita di langit Kyoto bertabur bintang. Syal dan jaket sama sekali tak membantu menghangatkan, nampaknya–pertahananku masih dengan mudah ditembus bahkan dengan semilir yang hanya lewat sekilas. Oh, kuharap salju belum turun malam ini.

Gedung apartemen Seijuurou sudah di depan mata–bibir melengkung lega. Mendongakkan kepala, aku mendapati jendela urutan tiga dari kanan di lantai 14 tampak benderang. Menurut instingku, Seijuurou pasti bertingkah sok kuat lagi–aku masih ingat suasana ruangan yang remang ketika terakhir meninggalkan apartemen, kalau bukan Seijuurou yang menyalakan lampu maka siapa lagi? Kotarou?

 _Paper bag_ berisi belanjaan bahan makanan didekap lebih erat, aku hendak mempercepat langkah jika saja hawa berdebam (yang entah kenapa bisa kurasakan adanya meskipun sangat minim) tidak secara tiba-tiba mengetuk firasatku. Aku mendongak sekali lagi ke arah kamar yang sama–tak terlihat apapun, tentu saja. Tapi, aku percaya firasatku jarang meleset.

 _Seijuurou terjatuh. Kepalanya terbentur. Darah mengucur dari dahi._

…Hanyalah selinting imajinasi yang berenang-renang dalam otakku.

Duh, _'ttaku_. Tuan muda yang merepotkan–bisa-bisanya membiarkan seorang gadis kecil rela berlari-lari berbenak tenggelam dalam kecemasan.

.

.

.

* * *

– _**a link to you –**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **[Akashi x OC/Reader x Cat!Hayama]**_

 _Fantasy/Drama/Romance – beware of typo(s) and OOCness!_

 _._

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

 _._

* * *

"Seijuurou! Seijuurou!"

Aku sudah meneriakkan namanya bahkan sebelum mencapai pintu apartemen berplat Akashi. Kucuran peluh akibat berlari-lari menaiki tangga darurat tak bisa dicegah lagi. Napas yang tersengal diselingi batuk-batuk kecil membelah atmosfer lorong apartemen–jantungku rasanya mau meledak, sungguh.

Sebutir kentang yang bergulir jatuh dari _paper bag_ tak lagi mendapat perhatian seiring dengan kaki yang terus memacu kecepatan berlari–tiga meter lagi sampai. Bayang raut kesakitan Seijuurou menyabotase seluruh lobus dalam otak hingga aku tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Seijuurou, maafkan aku yang pergi terlalu lama.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Seijuurou!"

Daun pintu terbanting–engselnya kurasa nyaris saja lepas. Sepasang bot terlempar acak, belanjaan ditaruh asal di atas meja ruang tengah. Segera saja melesat menuju kamar dimana tuan muda keluarga Akashi seharusnya terbaring seraya berusaha menetralkan kekhawatiran yang meletup-letup–dan hampir saja Kotarou terinjak kalau-kalau kucing itu tak refleks menghindar.

"Seijuurou!"

Sekali lagi, nama kecil sepupu merahku mengudara dari kerongkonganku. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang pemuda menoleh lemah–dari lantai di pinggir ranjang. Dia benar-benar terjatuh seperti dalam bayanganku–untungnya minus kucuran darah dari dahi.

"Ya Tuhan, Sei! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan selama aku pergi?!" Tak ragu berteriak, aku buru-buru berjongkok menghampirinya. Memapahnya untuk duduk di ranjang.

Satu-satunya jawaban yang kuterima hanyalah air muka Seijuurou yang teramat syok. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa telah terjadi di luar prediksinya–karena Seijuurou tidak akan memasang ekspresi seperti ini pada segala macam hal yang dapat diatasi oleh otak jeniusnya.

Dahinya kusentuh, mengelap seluruh peluh yang membanjiri hingga membuat surai merahnya lepek. Suhu badannya malah semakin tinggi. Aku tidak pernah sekhawatir ini terkait kesehatan seseorang yang makin menurun.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Berbaringlah, akan kutelpon ambulans." Aku bergerak cepat meraih ponsel dalam saku.

" _M-matte_ …"

Tangan Seijuurou yang panas menghentikanku. Tatapan sayu menghujamku lekat-lekat–Seijuurou jadi mirip Kotarou saat aku menemukannya pertama kali.

"Kenapa? Jangan mencegahku. Sayangilah kesehatanmu, Sei. Banyak sekali orang yang membutuhkanmu, kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan?"

Aku kembali fokus memencet nomor rumah sakit, tapi lagi-lagi dihentikan olehnya. "Kubilang jangan. Aku… baik-baik saja."

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh perhatian penuh darimu untuk satu malam ini saja."

"Sei, gombalnya disimpan dulu untuk nanti." Desah lelahku menyambut tingkah kekanakannya. Aku heran, apa dia mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang?

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menangkup wajahku begitu saja–atensi terpaksa berpindah seiring darah yang mulai berdesir. Seijuurou masih tersengal, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang bertiup lewat celah bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit. Iris sewarna _ruby_ meminta teramat sangat, kali ini tembok pertahanan milikku yang mulai goyah. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap, namun perasaan putus asa untuk memohon entah kenapa terasa begitu kentara. Seijuurou–Sei-ku tersayang sedang memohon padaku, mana bisa kuabaikan?

Tarik dan hembuskan napas panjang. "Ah, ya, ya, baiklah, _I'm yours for now_. Tapi tidak ada toleransi lagi jika kau membuatku lebih cemas daripada ini."

Bibir merah ranum membentuk kurva, melandai sepersekian detik setelahnya. Seijuurou membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk sejenak–aku refleks menahannya agar tidak limbung. Saat itulah, aku baru menyadari bahwa kemeja yang dia kenakan telah sepenuhnya basah oleh keringat yang terus berproduksi hingga saat ini.

"Ah, badanmu berkeringat. Kau harus mandi–" Buru-buru kuralat, "aku akan mengelap tubuhmu. Setelah itu akan kubuatkan sup tofu kesukaanmu."

Pemuda itu tetap membisu. Hanya menuruti kata-kataku dengan melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu tanpa protes.

 _Blush–_

Oh, tidak, tidak. Wajahku mulai memerah. Udara disini mendadak jadi panas, atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Meow!"

Perhatianku lantas teralihkan oleh suara kucing. Menunduk, mendapati Kotarou tengah bermanja-manja dengan kakiku. Ah, kucing yang manis, namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main denganmu.

Perlahan kuangkat Kotarou dan mendekapnya. Mengelus-elus kepalanya lantas mencium pucuk telinganya selintas. "Kotarou main di ruang tengah dulu ya? Mama sedang sibuk. Papamu ini memang merepotkan," ujarku seraya mengerling pada pemuda kuyu yang mendadak terlihat keki, seolah berkata 'sejak kapan kita jadi pasangan suami-istri?'.

Dan kalau saja Kotarou manusia, aku yakin ia kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir sambil melempar pandang kesal. Tebak, karena tidak bisa mengajakku bermain atau tidak terima Seijuurou yang jadi Papanya? Jawabanku condong ke opsi kedua.

Pintu kamar ditutup–Kotarou kuusir secara halus, dan Seijuurou tampak lega karena suatu alasan yang aku tidak tahu sebabnya.

Baskom kecil berisi air hangat kutaruh di pinggir ranjang setelah sebelumnya diambil dari _water heater_ di kamar mandi dalam kamar. Seijuurou menatap sesaat, kemudian melayangkan pandang menembus jendela kamar yang menampilkan panorama kota bertabur kerlip lampu berbagai warna–membiarkan sehelai handuk basah yang kutempelkan pada punuknya mencicipi permukaan kulit. Keadaannya kurasa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, namun bongkah kekhawatiran tak ayal masih bersarang dalam benak.

"Nah, sekarang sudah waktunya sesi tanya jawab." Aku berdeham seraya menyapukan handuk basah ke sekitaran punggung sang direktur muda. "Apa yang menyebabkanmu terjatuh tadi?"

"Kucing." Singkat, padat, menyebalkan.

Dan aku nyaris tersedak liurku sendiri. "Kotarou?"

Surai _scarlet_ bergoyang mengikuti anggukan kepala si pemilik. "Hm."

"Apa? Kenapa Kotarou? Dia melompat ke atasmu? Mencakarmu? Atau menggaruk-garuk sprei? Atau pipis di ujung kamar?" Pertanyaanku bertubi-tubi.

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang. Mata terpejam–sedikit mendesah ketika handuk mulai merambah leher. Ah, aku baru sadar kalau leher pemuda ini cukup jenjang.

"Bukan yang sepele semacam itu. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang. Mungkin juga kau akan menganggapku gila. Atau stres. Atau aneh karena masih bisa tenang setelah mengalami kejadian luar biasa. Atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi, aku serius."

Dahi mengernyit heran. Tangan terhenti. Telinga menajamkan pendengaran. Seijuurou memalingkan arah pandangnya padaku, sorot mata sepasang kelereng delima terlihat tidak main-main.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kucing itu… berubah wujud."

Tawaku nyaris menyembur. "Berubah jadi Power Ranger emas, Sei?"

Seijuurou tampak jengah. Kedua tangan besarnya kembali meraup wajahku, membawanya tepat berhadapan. "Tatap mataku dan carilah kebohongan di dalamnya."

Siapapun akan terdiam tatkala dihadapkan dengan manik merah nan indah hanya sejengkal di depan mata. Apalagi disugesti dengan sebuah pernyataan tidak logis namun tampak tak tersentuh dusta. Dan Seijuurou baru saja melakukannya padaku. Matanya berkilat tajam, tak berkedip seolah tak takut buta kekurangan pasokan cairan mata.

"Serius?" gumamku.

"Serius."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Berani bertaruh apa kalau bohong?"

"Mataku. Akan kucongkel dan kuberikan padamu kalau aku bohong."

…Hei, itu berlebihan untuk sebuah argumen konyol. Bibirku mengerucut menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan. "Yang lain. Yang lebih masuk akal."

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah padamu. Apapun akan kulakukan. Karena aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Apapun? Benak seketika berbisik jahil. "Cium aku kalau berani–"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Aku terperanjat tatkala tiba-tiba saja sudah menemukan diri telah terperangkap diantara permukaan ranjang dengan tubuh Seijuurou berada di atasku. Tubuh yang… _topless_. Dengan kilatan mata berbahaya yang bertengger pada kelopak mata. Nah, dia ternyata sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah. Kau mau dimana?"

Lidah ini tak mampu menjawab. Otak hanya mampu memerintahkan mata untuk tetap terbuka waspada ancaman iblis ilusif yang menari-nari di sekitar kami. Seijuurou mungkin tidak akan terpengaruh hasutan iblis (tentu saja, dia 'kan tetua para iblis, ia akan bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau dengan sifat iblisnya sendiri), kali ini aku lebih khawatir pada diriku sendiri. Meskipun ia hanya sepupuku, tapi tetap saja aku memandangnya sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang sudah matang.

Pada akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri menatapnya balik (meskipun disertai dengan rona merah yang mengasap). "B-baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya. Sekarang menyingkirlah. Kau belum selesai mandi, dan aku masih harus membuatkanmu sup."

Benak tersinggung, Seijuurou perlahan merendahkan tubuh. "Sekalipun kau bilang begitu, laki-laki sejati tidak akan menarik janjinya."

Tubuhnya semakin menempel padaku, mata perlahan terpejam. Aku gelagapan tidak keruan menghadapi warna merah yang semakin mendominasi penglihatan. " _M-m-m-matte,_ Sei!"

 _Chuu–_

Kelopak mata terpejam sepenuhnya. Bulu roma di sekujur tubuh tak luput meremang. Detak jantung meninggikan performa–Seijuurou pasti bisa merasakannya. Ah, ini gara-gara pertaruhan konyol yang kuajukan sendiri.

…Untungnya, tangan kanan belum terlambat–menutup akses bibir ranum Seijuurou untuk menyentuh milikku. Keperawanan bibir berhasil dijaga, dan jangan sampai ada yang berani mengambilnya sebelum pendamping hidupku kelak. Titik.

Dan pelajaran yang kini berhasil kupetik; jangan pernah punya niat untuk membalas candaan seorang Akashi Seijuurou atau niscaya menjadi derita di kemudian hari.

"Ah, kau menolakku. Hatiku ini sungguh terluka, sayang."

Kepalan tinju mendarat di hidung pemuda merah sebagai gerakan refleks. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang mengidap penyakit narsis stadium akhir.

Seijuurou merintih memegangi hidungnya. Aku berkacak pinggang, kepala serasa seperti tungku yang mendidih. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir, setelah mengajak berbicara serius lantas melenceng menjadi ajang gombal amatiran? Hal itu hanya bisa terjadi ketika kau berbicara dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Serius, Sei!" ujarku panas. Rentetan kalimat makian sebenarnya sudah mengantre, namun terima kasih kepada penyakit demam yang membuatku tidak tega untuk mengomel lebih jauh pada sang penggombal. Dan sepertinya kalau dia sudah begini, aku bisa mencoret agenda 'memeriksakan Sei ke rumah sakit' dari daftar pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

"Ya, ya, _ojou-sama_ …" decihnya apatis–aku paham, itu pasti balasannya untuk panggilan _goshujin-sama_ tempo tadi.

"Jadi, soal Kotarou tadi… _how_?" tanyaku seraya melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda–mengelap tubuh Seijuurou, kali ini _abs_ -nya yang jadi sasaran tanganku.

Raut wajah Seijuurou kembali serius. Ia biarkan handuk basah di tanganku bergerilya menelusuri tiap inci lekuk tubuhnya seraya menengadah menatap langit-langit. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Yah, kau tahu–kucing itu melengang ke ruang tengah karena kau tidak menutup pintu kamar. Aku memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, lalu begitu membuka mata kembali… _you know what'd happened, dear_. Sosok pria berambut emas tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruang tengah. Dan itu terjadi sesaat sebelum kau datang."

Helaan napas dariku. "Kau butuh psikiater. Demammu sangat tinggi, aku bisa memaklumi itu."

" _Ojou-sama_ , setiap perkataanku adalah mutlak. Sudah kubilang aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau bisa memintaku menciummu lagi agar kau percaya."

Dan aku yakin, ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Raja modus memang, Akashi Seijuurou ini.

"Bisa kaupastikan itu bukan khayalanmu?"

Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau pria itu Kotarou? Bukan penyusup atau apa, begitu?" selidikku sekali lagi. Beranjak turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil gunting kesayangan Seijuurou di dalam laci, lantas mengintip ke ruang tengah dari celah pintu kamar–bagaimanapun, disana hanya ada Kotarou yang sedang bermain-main dengan benang kusut di atas karpet. Tidak ada yang istimewa–satu-satunya keistimewaan adalah tingkah menggemaskan Kotarou yang membuatku ingin sekali menariki helaian misainya satu per satu setelah urusan Seijuurou usai.

"Hanya insting. Tapi kau tahu, aku ini absolut. Prediksiku selalu benar."

"Pakai dulu bajumu sebelum mengatakan hal-hal keren. Kau menjijikkan, Sei."

Dengusan sebal terdengar. Semenjak sore, sungguh tidak ada penghargaan sama sekali terhadap direktur terhormat kita ini dariku–mungkin saja pemuda itu sekarang berpikir untuk mendepakku keluar dari apartemen karena tidak tahu terima kasih sudah diberi tempat tinggal, tapi aku tahu Seijuurou tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu padaku yang notabene sepupu _kesayangan_ -nya, haha.

Seijuurou lantas mengambil piyama tidur yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Kau tidak ingin memakaikannya padaku?" Lalu mulai acara _flirting_ menyebalkan lagi.

"Bisa-bisanya kau santai menggombal begitu ketika apartemenmu ada ancaman penyusup…"

Mendengarku, entah kenapa ia tersenyum. "Toh, nyatanya kau sendiri pun masih bisa tenang sampai sekarang. Aku hanya menyesuaikan diri denganmu. Aku percaya padamu."

Manik mataku refleks melirik pada Seijuurou. Senyumnya begitu ajaib–atmosfer diantara kami berubah menghangat. Sebenarnya, keberadaan Seijuurou-lah yang membuatku tenang. Percaya padaku–ia barusan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terbang ke langit ke-tujuh. Membuatku jadi tak punya alasan lagi untuk membantah pernyataan tidak logis yang di luar akal sehat.

"Jadi, bukan penyusup?" tanyaku–mengendurkan pegangan pada gunting.

"Itu Kotarou-mu. Aku berani jamin, pertaruhkan _first kiss_ -mu untukku kalau aku benar."

"Dalam mimpimu," tukasku jengah. "Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan sama-sama. Kau bisa jalan, Sei?"

"Aku tidak selemah yang kaukira." Seijuurou tersenyum lantas bangkit dari ranjang. Jalan masih limbung–duh, apanya yang tidak lemah?

Perlahan kubuka kenop pintu, menampakkan diri dari persembunyian. Suara mengeong membahana begitu saja–Kotarou kegirangan menghampiriku. Ah, monster kecilku ini, sungguh menentramkan hati. "Mama datang, sayang."

–Bersambut goyangan pantat nan lucu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekapnya erat-erat.

 _Saa_. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang untuk membuktikan ucapan Seijuurou…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~ (or discontinue?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Diistirahatkan dulu sampe minggu depan yak! Uas menanti vroh, wahahaha *narisalsa*

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, mereview, fav, dan follow! Semoga chap ini ga semakin geje uhuk u,u. Tolong maafkan Akashi yang semakin ternistakan, duh /geplaked/ dan Hayama yang masih misterius, duh /geplaked2nd

Kritik dan saran ditunggu ya! xD


	3. Chapter 3

... Mungkin sudah satu jam lebih sejak saat kuputuskan untuk menguji Kotarou hingga sekarang. Tapi, tapi-tapinya–

"Memang sepupu sialan, ya, kau ini. Kurasa aku mulai menyesal sempat percaya padamu."

Mendengar Seijuurou bersuara, aku refleks menoleh kepadanya yang sedang mengamatiku dari sofa ruang tengah. Dengan sebuah jaket yang tersampir pada kedua bahunya, ia tengah terduduk keki sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut wajah yang tertekuk–sekilas ia terlihat seperti orang jompo yang galak, kalau aku boleh jujur.

" _Nani,_ Sei- _kun_?" –Kujawab dengan senyuman termanis sepanjang masa.

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Masih ingat dengan janjimu beberapa jam lalu?"

"Tentu saja masih. Sabarlah, makan malammu sedang kusiapkan, hehehe."

"Tapi yang kulihat sedari tadi hanyalah kau yang berguling-guling tidak jelas dengan kucing itu, bukannya menyiapkan makanan untukku."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tuan muda merah itu _ngambek_. Kotarou mengeong manja padaku, menuntut perhatian–lantas kuelus lagi pucuk kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kali, sebelum akhirnya menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang satunya lagi yang tengah menuang makanan pada mangkuk makan. "Sabar ya, Sei. Sebentar lagi selesai, kok," ujarku setelahnya.

Dari ekor mataku, aku jelas melihat sepupuku itu mencebik. Baiklah, kurasa kali ini aku harus mengutamakan Seijuurou daripada bermain lagi dengan Kotarou.

" _Nih_ , makan malammu. Selamat makan ya, Sei. Jangan terburu-buru supaya tidak tersedak."

Ruangan mendadak hening. Seijuurou hanya terpaku menatap makanan yang kusodorkan padanya tanpa tanda-tanda akan menerima. Dan aku, masih terduduk manis di bawah kakinya sembari dengan setia menunggunya menyambut makan malam yang kusiapkan untuknya, bak seorang rakyat jelata yang sedang mempersembahkan upeti kepada sang raja bijaksana–Kotarou dengan lucunya mengikutiku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh harap pada 'Papa'-nya itu.

"Sei ... ? Tidak mau makan?" Aku memiringkan kepala–Kotarou lagi-lagi mengikuti di sebelahku.

"Sedang bercanda?" timpalnya ketus.

"Bicara apa kau, Sei? Sepupuku tersayang sedang sakit, tentu saja aku ingin kau banyak makan supaya cepat sembuh," jawabku tanpa ragu.

Seijuurou hanya merespons dengan geraman tidak jelas alih-alih berterimakasih–sungguh membingungkan.

"Ehem." Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi, ia berdeham. "Kaupikir aku ini manusia super yang bisa makan makanan kucing seperti itu?" Ia menunjuk pada mangkuk yang kusodorkan. "Kau yakin ingin memberiku makan dengan ini?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja, selama ini aku menganggapmu manusia super, Sei. Ya 'kan, Kotarou?"

"Meow~!" Kotarou mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti.

–Dan Akashi Seijuurou pun menggila.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _– a link to you_ –**

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **[Akashi x OC/Reader x Neko!Hayama]**_

 _Fantasy/Drama/Romance/Family – beware of typo(s) and OOCness!_

 _._

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

 _._

* * *

Aduh, jitakan dari Seijuurou sungguh menyakitkan kepalaku–aku tidak bisa berhenti meringis sedari tadi.

"Jangan berani-berani menampakkan batang hidungmu sebelum sup tofuku siap, sepupu sialan!" Raungan iblis seorang Akashi Seijuurou bergema dari langit-langit ruang tengah–sebulir keringat dinginku sampai menetes saking ngerinya.

Aku menghela napas lagi, kemudian mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahiku. Khawatir kalau-kalau ada keringatku yang luput terjatuh ke kuah sup yang sedang kuaduk dan berakhir menjadi vitamin bagi sang direktur terhormat yang sedang _moody_ –eh, bagus juga ya, kalau benar menjadi vitamin?

Bagaimanapun, aku sudah janji akan membuatkan sup tofu untuknya. Bodoh sekali ya ketika aku menyodorkan makanan yang seharusnya kuberikan untuk Kotarou padanya. Tentu saja dia akan marah, ya 'kan? Habisnya, aku terlalu terpukau pada kelucuan Kotarou, _sih_. Kucing manis itu mengeong, melompat, berlari-lari, berguling-guling, mengeluskan kepalanya pada kakiku–makhluk dingin macam apa, coba, yang tega mengabaikan monster kecilku yang imut itu?

(Ada, _sih_ , kurasa: seorang blasteran manusia-iblis bernama Akashi Seijuurou.)

Ah, sudahlah. Sejauh ini Seijuurou memang terlihat cuek pada Kotarou, tapi bukan berarti dia membencinya 'kan? Makanya, kali ini kupercayakan Kotarou pada Seijuurou selama aku memasak di dapur–

"UWAAAAH!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Refleks kubanting sendok sup yang sedang kupegang ke sembarang arah kemudian segera berlari ke ruang tengah. Jantungku mendadak memburu–teringat lagi pada bayangan tentang Seijuurou sebelum aku menemukannya terjatuh di samping ranjang. Seijuurou berteriak, adalah tanda ada sesuatu yang _sangat tidak beres_.

"Seijuurou?! Ada apa?!"

Kemudian, aku terhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Seijuurou jatuh terduduk lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam ini–kedua mata delimanya begitu membelalak seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Bahunya menggigil–ketika pandangan kuturunkan sedikit, maka tampaklah kedua tangannya yang bergetar seolah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Aku mengernyit ketika mendapati Kotarou pada sudut ruangan yang berseberangan jauh dengan Seijuurou.

 _Pasti karena khayalannya itu lagi_ , batinku langsung mengambil konklusi.

"Seijuurou ..." Aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya–mendekati Seijuurou yang dengan susah payah menoleh kepadaku.

"Sudah kubilang kucing itu–"

"Berhentilah berkhayal, Seijuurou!" potongku sebelum ia mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi semacam 'barusan kucing itu berubah menjadi manusia'.

Ya, ya. Aku sudah mulai pusing menghadapi sikap manja sepupuku ini–aku tahu dia ini adalah seorang direktur muda terhormat yang berperan penting dalam keberlangsungan hidup sebuah perusahaan besar, namun karena hal itu pulalah–menurutku–ia menjadi orang yang terlalu 'kreatif' dalam menanggapi suatu hal. _Out of the box_ , sampai-sampai membuatku kerepotan.

"Percayalah padaku, sayang. Peliharaan barumu itu–"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya lagi, aku lekas berjongkok di hadapannya dan menempelkan telunjukku di atas bibirnya. "Besok akan kubawa kau ke psikiater. Untuk sekarang, makanlah dulu sup yang kubuatkan untukmu, minum obat, lalu lekaslah tidur. Kasihan sekali kau, kelelahan bekerjakah? Apa perusahaanmu itu terlalu sulit untuk kaupimpin sendiri?"

Kulihat Sei menggertakkan giginya. "Oke, aku minta maaf jika sebelumnya sudah membuatmu kesal, tapi aku tidak berbohong padamu tentang kucingmu itu."

Ketika melihat Seijuurou sebegitu keras untuk meyakinkanku untuk percaya seperti ini, benakku hanya memikirkan satu hal: mungkin ketika masalah ini selesai, aku akan pergi menemui ayahnya dan berkata untuk tidak terlalu memaksa anaknya ini bekerja begitu keras. "Ya, aku percaya kau sudah menjalankan perusahaanmu dengan sangat baik. Sekarang waktunya kau percaya padaku, aku akan merawatmu dengan baik pula sampai kau sembuh dari kegilaanmu ini."

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, ia menyambar tanganku. "Jangan mengalihkan topik, sayang. Dan, _please_ , sekarang aku memohon _dengan setulus hati_ kepadamu. Percayalah kepadaku." Kemudian mencium punggung tanganku.

Jelas saja, aku tertegun. Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Bisakah kau bayangkan kemana perginya harga diri yang mulia Akashi Seijuurou saat ini? Hingga di dalam satu malam mampu memohon kepadaku dua kali untuk percaya padanya? Oh, apakah diriku ini berangsur menjadi sosok yang spesial di hatinya sampai-sampai ia sebegininya mengemis kepercayaan dariku? Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, maka aku harus berterimakasih kepada Kotarou yang sudah membuat Papanya ini menjadi gila.

"Sei, kau ... hanya kelelahan." Aku melirih, ragu-ragu menarik tanganku darinya–tapi tak berhasil karena sang pemuda merah tak membiarkanku lepas.

"Akan kubuktikan. Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa perkataanku benar. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, adalah wujud kebenaran. Apapun yang kukatakan, apapun yang kulakukan, aku akan selalu benar. Kau akan segera tunduk kepadaku." Setelahnya, ia mendelik nyalang pada Kotarou yang masih bergeming di tempat. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa kucing itu _memang bisa berubah menjadi manusia_. Ia hanya sedang mempermainkan aku."

"Tapi 'kan, kau sudah lihat sendiri, selama satu jam aku terus-terusan bermain dengan Kotarou!" Tidak menyerah, aku berusaha mencari alasan, "kita berdua tidak melepaskan pengawasan barang sedetik pun pada Kotarou, 'kan? Dan aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keanehan sama sekali. Hanya kau yang berkhayal, Sei."

"... Ia hanya sedang mempermainkan aku. Kotarou-mu itu."

... Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengembalikan kewarasan Seijuurou.

* * *

 _– a link to you_ –

* * *

Aku memandang langit Kyoto yang gemerlap lewat jendela kamar Seijuurou sebelum menutup tirainya. Melirik pada Seijuurou yang sudah terlelap di ranjangnya, perasaanku menjadi sedikit lega. Setidaknya, kegilaan hari ini sudah berakhir–besok aku akan 'berjuang' lagi.

"Meow."

Kotarou berada di kakiku, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Menggemaskan sekali–aku dapat merasakan hatiku menghangat hanya dengan melihat tingkah polos kucing kecil itu. Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir betapa teganya Seijuurou mendelik kepadanya tadi.

Aku berjongkok untuk menggendong Kotarou. "Sudah larut malam. Tidur yuk, temani Mama." Kemudian mengelusnya dalam gendonganku. Kotarou mengeong pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, menjulurkan kepalanya ke wajahku–dan dengan senang hati kuberikan pipiku untuk diciumnya.

Sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan itu, kuhampiri sejenak Seijuurou dalam pembaringannya untuk mengelus kepalanya. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Sei. Cepat berbaikan juga dengan Kotarou, ya."

Kotarou sekali lagi mengeong. Aku mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu, kemudian melangkah menuju kamarku–dan mulai saat ini kuputuskan untuk menjadi kamar Kotarou pula.

* * *

 _– a link to you_ –

* * *

"Kotarou, tidur disini sama Mama ya."

Aku meletakkan Kotarou di ranjangku sementara aku sendiri mulai berbaring. Kotarou langsung memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Aku tersenyum sebelum mencium hidungnya yang bergerak-gerak teratur–suara dengkurannya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Ah, aku mulai berpikir jika saja perkataan Seijuurou benar dan Kotarou tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang bayi nan menggemaskan. Tentunya aku akan lebih bahagia lagi memiliki dia di sampingku–dan nampaknya aku pun sudah mulai tertular virus kegilaan sepupu bodohku itu.

* * *

 _– a link to you_ –

* * *

Bau pagi hari sudah menyengat perlahan-lahan di dalam ruangan ini. Dari balik tirai jendela, cahaya matahari menyongsong tepat mengenai mataku. Aku ingin bangun, tapi entah kenapa terasa sulit sekali–mungkinkah ranjangku ini punya gaya gravitasinya sendiri?

Rasanya, badanku pegal sekali–aku mengulet beberapa kali untuk menstimulasi seluruh saraf-saraf tubuhku. Ranjangku ini terlampau empuk, tubuhku sedari tadi tidak mau bangun meskipun ingin. Nampaknya tidurku tadi malam sangat nyenyak, kemarin banyak sekali rintangannya–oke, aku tahu kalau tubuhku ini hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk bermalas-malasan.

Kemudian, dari celah kelopak mataku, aku melihat Kotarou.

Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kotarou menggelung tanganku. Dengkurannya yang jernih merangkul selaput gendangku. Bulu-bulunya yang halus menggelitik kulitku–kucing ini tidak salah lagi adalah jelmaan malaikat.

Aku menariknya lebih mendekat kepadaku. Memeluknya lebih erat untuk merasakan lebih dalam deru napasnya yang damai menentramkan. Aku sudah beberapa kali memelihara kucing sebelum ini, namun entah kenapa Kotarou terasa begitu berbeda, begitu spesial di hatiku hingga aku lupa memikirkan diriku sendiri. Seolah di duniaku pada pagi hari ini, hanya ada aku dan Kotarou–

–Tidak, kutarik kembali kalimat terakhirku. Karena saat ini, aku melihat ada Seijuurou tepat di belakang tubuh Kotarou.

Ya, sepupuku itu. Yang warnanya merah itu. Yang sekarang masih terlelap dengan damai di dalam dunia mimpi.

...

Ah. Ada sengatan listrik yang seolah memaksaku untuk bangkit dari tidur–Kotarou melonjak kaget dari tidurnya pula. Kukucek keras-keras mataku, namun sosok Seijuurou yang masih tertidur itu tidak menghilang. Kuedarkan pandangan kepada sekeliling, dan aku menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kamarku. Ini jelas-jelas kamar Seijuurou.

 _Uso_. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. _Kami-sama_ , apa lagi yang dilakukan Seijuurou padaku?

"Seijuurou! Seijuurou! Bangun!"

Seijuurou perlahan membuka matanya. "Hm." Kemudian memejam lagi.

"Akashi Seijuurou! Bangun kau, hidung belang!" –Seutas leherku mengencang.

"Sepuluh menit lagi ... Kumohon ... Kepalaku masih pusing ..." Ia memperbaiki posisi badannya kemudian mendengkur lagi.

"Tidak ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum Kotarou kembali berubah wujud menjadi kucing! Cepatlah bangun dan tahan Kotarou!"

Layaknya kecepatan cahaya, Seijuurou bangkit dari tidurnya dengan semangat empat-lima–sialnya, dahi lebarnya itu malah menabrak daguku dengan tenaga penuh. "Sudah kubilang padamu bahwa perkataanku benar!" teriaknya dengan api yang berkobar di dalam matanya.

"Hidung belang bodoh! Aku hanya berbohong! Bisa-bisanya kau menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan dengan otak dengkul seperti itu, bodoh!" –Aku terlanjur kesal sembari mengelus-elus daguku yang sakit. Sumpah, tumben-tumbennya Seijuurou bisa dibodohi.

Ia sejenak melirik padaku dengan tatapan kaget (kecewa tepatnya), namun dengan segera kembali mengumpulkan kewibawaannya seperti biasa–aku yakin ia hanya _tengsin_ karena salah sangka. Yah, meskipun masih dengan segala ketidaksempunaan pada wajahnya ( _bed hair_ , mata ngantuk, dan bekas liur yang sedikit membekas di sudut bibirnya), aura seorang pemimpin masih menguar jelas di sekitaran tubuhnya–dan yang paling penting, dia terlihat lebih seksi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau tadi bilang aku apa? Hidung belang?" Ia bertanya penuh selidik.

"Kalau bukan hidung belang lalu apa? Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Gara-gara kau, sekarang aku tidak bisa menikah lagi!" semburku tak mau kalah, menunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya dengan kemarahan yang meletup-letup.

Seijuurou tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran sambil menepis tanganku. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, sayang. Katakan kronologisnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

Sumpah, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, itukah sikap seorang laki-laki sejati yang kemarin ia sebut-sebut?

"Kau lihat ada yang tidak biasa di kamarmu pagi ini?" Aku balik bertanya dengan segenap nada jengkel di dalam setiap penekanannya.

"Ya. Kau tidak memberiku _morning kiss_."

"Kau memang benar-benar hidung belang, hidung belang."

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda," timpalnya cepat-cepat. "Tak masalah jika kau tidak ingin memberikannya. Lain waktu saja ketika kau sudah siap."

"Sei, berhentilah jadi lebih brengsek dari ini atau kutenggelamkan wajahmu ke wastafel sekarang juga."

Pemuda merah itu tampak menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, apa masalahmu, _ojou-sama_?"

Aku refleks kembali menudingnya dengan telunjukku. "Kau. Membawaku. Tidur. Bersamamu. Ketika. Aku. Sedang. Terlelap. Di. Kamarku. Sendiri. Itulah kenyataannya, dan siang ini aku sudah berencana untuk melaporkanmu ke komnas perlindungan perempuan dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan itu!" elaknya cepat. Sekilas aku melihat kejujuran pada kedua bola matanya–tapi benarkah itu?

"Kau berbohong! Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mungkin berjalan sendiri dan tidur di sebelahmu! Sudah pasti kau yang membawaku kesini!"

Dan entah kenapa, aku meragukan kata-kataku itu. Namun, butir-butir bening dari pelupuk mataku sudah terlanjur mengembun untuk menelan kembali kata-kata itu dari mulutku.

"Tunggu, jangan menangis! Dengarkan aku!" Seijuurou cepat-cepat menangkup kedua pipiku. "Aku tidak melakukan semua tuduhanmu itu. Serius. Cobalah kaupikir sendiri. Aku yang tadi malam sedang dalam keadaan sakit menggendongmu ke kamarku dan menidurkanmu di ranjangku, begitu yang kau maksud? Itu tidak masuk akal mengingat untuk jalan sendiri pun tidak bisa kulakukan dengan benar!"

Aku masih tersedu, menunggu sepupu brengsek ini melanjutkan alibi-alibinya yang lain. Dan Seijuurou mulai mengusap airmataku dengan hati-hati. Namun, hanya dengan melalui itu, aku langsung tahu satu hal: ia tampaknya tidak berbohong.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita. Kau bisa menikah dengan laki-laki manapun yang kausuka. Makanya, berhentilah menangis, ya?"

"Sei," aku menghentikan tangannya yang masih sibuk menghapus airmataku, "kalau memang perkataanmu itu benar, apa kau punya ide untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian ini?"

Hening sejenak. Seijuurou tampak berpikir keras–bahkan seorang jenius sepertinya punya kesulitan dalam melakukan analisis masalah, eh?

"Meow!"

Aku dan Seijuurou kompak menoleh pada sumber suara. Ada Kotarou di ambang pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapi. Menjilat-jilat telapak kakinya sendiri secara menggemaskan–kulirik sekilas Seijuurou dengan mata yang masih perih karena sembab menangis.

Dan, aku menangkap kilatan tidak biasa ketika melihat cara Seijuurou memandang kucing berbulu keemasan itu.

"Hei," Seijuurou untuk sesaat memanggilku tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Kotarou.

Aku menoleh pada Seijuurou. Berusaha membaca apa yang kira-kira sedang dia pikirkan–dan kurasa aku sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku ... ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~ (or discontinue?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I'm not gomen buat updatenya yang luar biasa telat wahahaha~ xD

Ga nyangka juga bakal butuh waktu lama buatku update ini fic wkwkwk. Ada banyak kendalanya sih. Pokoknya, maafkan saya yang telat banget ini ya :'D *sujud*

Btw, boleh saya minta kritik dan saran untuk chapter ini?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kucing itu," Seijuurou menuding Kotarou dengan sangat yakin, "dia pelakunya. Dia berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Dia yang membawamu kesini. Dia lakukan itu untuk mempermainkan kita."

Aku refleks menarik kerah baju Seijuurou dengan kemarahan yang–entahlah, sudah tidak bisa kujelaskan lagi. "Kau masih berani berkata begitu, sepupu bodoh? Kau tahu, _kejeniusanmu_ itu benar-benar membuatku di ambang batas."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggeram lebih kencang kala menemukan kilatan menantang balik dari sepasang manik merah milik Seijuurou. Ia tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan cengkeramanku yang semakin menguat.

Seijuurou berangsur menaruh tangannya di atas tanganku–meremasnya penuh arti. "Dan kau tahu, _aku ini selalu benar_."

"Apa katamu tadi–"

"Tenangkan dirimu, sayang." Dengan sekali hentak, Seijuurou menepis tanganku dari kerah bajunya, "aku serius. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya. Aku punya rencana."

Aku mencebik jengkel, beranjak turun dari ranjang Seijuurou–mengambil dan mendekap Kotarou dengan segenap rasa ingin melindungi. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi jika kau berani menyakiti Kotarou-ku."

Dari balik punggung, aku mendengar kekehan sarkastik. "Kau lebih memilih kucing yang baru kaupungut kemarin sore dibandingkan dengan sepupu yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa kecilnya untuk mengasuhmu? Bagus, aku sangat bangga padamu."

Skak. Aku tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Hanya bisa merutuk dalam diam, menunduk dalam-dalam seraya mengelus-elus bulu emas Kotarou–kucing kecil ini mendadak menjadi pendiam seolah dapat membaca situasi.

Kata-kata Seijuurou memang tepat sasaran. Tidak salah lagi, Seijuurou adalah sepupuku, teman masa kecilku, satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang siap memasang badan di kala hidupku sedang tertimpa kemalangan. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kebodohan apa yang sudah membuatku berkata sedemikian menyakitkan baginya...? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku ini?

" _Maa_ , sudahlah."

Telingaku tergelitik–kontan menundukkan kepala lebih dalam. Aku merasakan sebuah lengan merangkulku dari belakang. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Seijuurou kemudian mengecup daun telinga kananku.

" _Baka_ Sei..." cicitku. "Minta maaflah padaku."

" _Gomen ne, ojou-sama_."

Kedua belah pipiku menghangat. Begitupun hatiku. Tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas senyum kecil. Berbalik badan dan balas mencium pipi Seijuurou yang juga kusayangi.

Dari balik dekapanku, Kotarou pun mengeong pelan–tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

– _**a link to you –**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **[Akashi x OC/Reader x Neko!Hayama]**_

 _Fantasy/Supernatural/Drama/Romance/Family – beware of typo(s) and OOCness!_

 _._

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

 _._

* * *

"Jadi apa rencanamu tadi?"

"Pergi keluar, ke taman bermain."

Tanganku yang sedang memencet-mencet _remote_ televisi terhenti seketika. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata–bingung, tentu saja. Aku bertanya tentang rencana Seijuurou untuk membongkar identitas asli Kotarou, bukan rencana kekanak-kanakkannya untuk hari ini, atau apapun itu. Apa dia salah tangkap atau memang pertanyaanku yang kurang jelas?

"Seijuurou, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius. Dua rius."

Aku melempar _remote_ ke arah pemuda tengil yang jelas-jelas tertawa mengejek–ia berhasil menghindar, dengan bangga tersenyum puas seraya merapikan dasi hitamnya–eh, dasi?

"Kau mau kemana, Sei?" tanyaku penuh selidik, mataku terpicing, kontan menelusuri tiap inci penampilan sepupuku itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Kerja, tentu saja. Ini masih hari Rabu. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, sialan kau."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sayang."

Ap–

Aku menghembuskan napas, menariknya lagi, kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Seijuurou jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya? –atau aku yang berkali-kali lipat lebih sentimental dari biasanya? Oh, lihatlah, Kotarou sampai mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di kakiku untuk menenangkanku. Lucunya monster kecilku ini...

"T-tapi, Sei," aku mendadak teringat sesuatu, "tadi kaubilang ingin ke taman bermain? Lagipula memangnya kau sudah sembuh?"

Seijuurou yang sedari tadi mengerutkan kening sembari memandangi Kotarou menjawab santai, "oh, tentu saja sudah sembuh. Kau merawatku dengan penuh cinta dan kasih, kurang apa lagi coba untuk membuatku sangat sehat hari ini?"

Gombal, Akashi Seijuurou raja gombal. Kalau aku tidak ingat dia sepupuku, mungkin sudah kupenggal lehernya sedari tadi.

"Sei, sungguh, aku serius!"

Tawa Seijuurou meledak begitu saja seiring dengan wajahku yang semakin terasa panas. Ia kemudian duduk di sampingku, menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalaku. "Ya, aku sudah sembuh," ujarnya melembut, "terima kasih karena sudah merawatku."

Oh, kalau aku perempuan lain, aku mungkin sudah meleleh tak berdaya di kaki pemuda merah ini. Sekaligus heran, dengan wajah tampan mempesona, pekerjaan mapan menjanjikan, dan bergunung-gunung dolar yang tersimpan di akun banknya, bisa-bisanya sampai saat ini Seijuurou bertahan menjomblo.

"... S-syukurlah kalau begitu." Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membesarkan volume suaraku lebih dari ini.

"Anak baik." Seijuurou sekali lagi menepuk kepalaku, kemudian berdiri. "Hari ini pergilah mendinginkan kepala, ke taman bermain Tokyo. Bawa saja kucingmu itu. Biar aku yang urus tiketnya."

 _Hah?_

Kontan aku terlonjak dari duduk. "A-aku bersama Kotarou?!"

Seijuurou hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Kau dengar aku barusan 'kan?"

Aku cepat-cepat bergegas ke hadapannya. Memberengutkan mulut–menyuarakan protes lewat mimik wajah tanpa satupun kalimat yang terucap. Bagaimana mungkin aku bersenang-senang sendirian sementara tuan rumah yang kutumpangi berjibaku dengan pekerjaannya yang rumit? Tentu ada rasa sungkan di dalam lubuk hati, meskipun orang yang dimaksud adalah keluargaku sendiri.

Kotarou mengeong berkali-kali, berjalan menuju kaki Seijuurou lantas menggapai-gapai ujung celananya. Seolah mengajak bermain–benar-benar nampak seperti mengerti semua yang kami perbincangkan. Kucing itu termasuk hewan yang pintar, ya?

Seijuurou tampak melirik sekilas ke bawah kakinya sebelum melempar pandang kembali padaku. "Apa?"

 _Mou_ , Seijuurou bodoh, tidak peka.

"Aku dan Kotarou tidak akan pergi kalau tidak bersamamu."

Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat. "Kenapa? Mama tidak sanggup mengurus Kotarou sendirian tanpa bantuan Papa, ya?"

Astaga. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai 'Papa' untuk bahan lelucon.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak ikut."

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa ambil cuti hari ini. Ada klien penting yang menungguku."

"Siapa klienmu itu?"

"Nash. Nash Gold. Dari Amerika. Aku tidak mungkin mencari masalah dengan klien yang satu itu."

"Nash?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat–

–Dan _bingo_.

"Ah, kalau _hanya_ dia, biar aku yang urus," ujarku cepat seraya merogoh ponselku dari balik saku–memencet sebuah nomor yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala, kemudian menempelkannya di telinga setelah terdengar nada tunggu.

" _Chotto matte_ ," sergah Seijuurou cepat, air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah, "kau kenal dengan pria brengsek itu? Sejak kapan?"

Raut wajah Seijuurou berubah panik semenjak aku menempelkan ponselku di telinga, membuatku tidak tahan untuk meredam seringaianku. "Dulu pernah ada sedikit urusan. Pokoknya kau tenang saja, hari ini kau kupastikan bisa ambil cuti."

Seijuurou rupanya tidak mendengarkanku. Ia tetap berusaha mengambil ponsel di genggamanku. "Sudah kubilang, jangan cari masalah dengan Nash. Bisa-bisa kau dilempar ke neraka."

"Heh? Akashi Seijuurou, apa kau sudah lupa siapa aku ini?"

Seijuurou menelengkan kepala. "Sepupuku yang hobinya membuat hatiku cenat-cenut."

"... Lupakan." Aku memijat pelipisku, merasa geregetan sendiri. Pemuda duapuluhan tahun ini memang pandai bersilat lidah, bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Nash?"

Kali ini aku tidak membalas pertanyaan Seijuurou–bisa-bisa kalimatku ia balikkan lagi dengan gombal murahan. Hanya menyunggingkan senyum seraya menyambut sapaan berbahasa Inggris di seberang telepon, kemudian menjawabi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tertuding padaku dengan santai.

Seijuurou tampak agak gelisah tanpa mampu menginterupsi–meskipun ekspresinya datar namun keringat dingin yang menetes itu kentara sekali; Seijuurou pasti sedang mati-matian menahan rasa khawatir. Ah, dia pada dasarnya memang pria yang baik.

...

"... Jadi, hari ini direktur Akashi tidak bisa menemuimu, Nash- _san_. Mohon maklumnya, dan _semoga harimu menyenangkan_."

* * *

Tentu saja sebagai putri dari ayahku yang kelak akan mewarisi perusahaan komunikasinya–seperti halnya Seijuurou–aku sudah banyak melalui berbagai macam privat pelajaran yang ketat dan melelahkan. Oh, aku tentu tidak keberatan dengan semua perlakuan khusus itu. Aku menikmati kehidupanku yang seperti ini.

Karena aku percaya tidak ada ilmu yang tidak berguna, termasuk ilmu yang cenderung negatif sekalipun.

Hari ini, aku berhasil menerapkan salah satu dari ilmuku itu. Seijuurou bahkan dibuat terkagum-kagum karenanya; meskipun tidak secara langsung ia katakan, namun aku tahu ia sedang berterimakasih padaku karena telah membebaskannya dari klien yang tidak kooperatif. Normalnya, aku tidak akan membantu Seijuurou tanpa adanya imbalan yang pantas–karena kami berdua menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dalam dunia kerja. Tapi tak apa, kali ini biarlah menjadi rahasia diantara aku dan Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang meluangkan waktunya untuk menemaniku pergi bermain seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kuanggap sebagai bayaran yang setimpal.

Menyenangkan rasanya bisa pergi ke taman bermain dengan Seijuurou setelah menginjak usia kami yang sekarang. Seijuurou tampak lebih muda seperti seorang remaja laki-laki dengan setelannya yang seperti itu– _hoodie_ tipis berwarna abu lembut ditumpuk dengan jaket _navy_ yang dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ sederhana dan sepatu kets hitam. Ia tinggal tertawa-tawa lepas seperti halnya anak-anak seumuran SMA di sekitar kami (yang kuyakin sedang membolos dari sekolah) untuk kembali muda dengan sempurna tanpa cela.

Kotarou pun tak henti-hentinya mengeong-ngeong senang di dalam kandangnya yang kubawa. Ketika kukeluarkan, kucing kecil itu dengan cepat melompat dan berlari-lari kesana kemari, mengeong pada siapapun yang lewat. Kalau saja Seijuurou tidak membantuku mengawasinya, aku mungkin saja akan kehilangan jejak Kotarou di balik kaki-kaki pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang. Sedikit banyak, aku merasa kedua makhluk berbeda spesies itu berbaikan dan mulai akrab satu sama lain–meskipun sang 'Papa' masih agak canggung.

Wahana yang kami mainkan hanyalah wahana-wahana kecil–aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kotarou yang tidak lolos persyaratan. Namun, tentu saja, selama ada senyuman Seijuurou dan polah lucu Kotarou, perjalanan kami tetap terasa sangat menyenangkan. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga aku tidak sadar angkasa telah bersemburat jingga.

Pada akhirnya, kami bertiga–aku, Seijuurou, dan Kotarou, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang berbahagia menjalani liburan di hari Rabu.

Sebagai penutup liburan kami yang langka ini, kami berfoto di depan gerbang taman bermain Tokyo. Seijuurou yang memegang kamera, sementara aku menggendong Kotarou. Agak sulit memang, untuk menjaga Kotarou agar tidak bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tetap menoleh ke kamera, namun pada akhirnya kami bisa mengambil foto yang bagus. Dan sepanjang perjalanan kami pulang–dengan kereta cepat–Seijuurou terlelap damai dengan memangku Kotarou yang mendengkur di pangkuannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menghangatkan hati, lantas kuambil kamera dari tas dan mengambil foto mereka berdua.

* * *

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar."

Aku melirik ke sumber suara dari ekor mataku. Mendapati Seijuurou yang tengah menatap lurus padaku. "Ya, Sei? Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar."

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku sedang memasak makan malam kita sekarang," protesku, menunjuk panci berisi kuah kari yang meletup-letup di hadapanku.

Malam ini sudah pukul tujuh. Aku sengaja memasak kari untuk makan malam. Menu malam ini pokoknya harus nasi kari. Kalau menu yang seperti biasanya, bisa-bisa tenggorokanku tersedak tofu.

"Sudahlah, tunda dulu acara memasakmu. Ini darurat." Seijuurou meraih tanganku dan serta merta menarikku menuju pintu keluar apartemen setelah mematikan kompor–aku hampir saja tersandung kakiku sendiri. Hentakannya benar-benar sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa _sih_ , Sei?" Aku meronta setelah kami berada di lorong depan apartemen, hanya dinaungi lampu temaram.

"Dimana kucing itu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Ia terlihat sedang berwaspada.

"Kamarku. Sudah tidur. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Tatapan Seijuurou mendadak tajam. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari saku celananya kemudian menyodorkan semuanya padaku.

Aku menerima foto-foto itu. Melihat-lihatnya dengan saksama satu per satu sembari tak kuasa menahan senyum geli. Ini foto-foto kami tadi siang ketika sedang di taman bermain. Seijuurou ternyata diam-diam mencetaknya–mungkin ia lakukan ketika ia masuk ke ruang kerjanya barusan dan cukup lama.

"Tadinya aku berencana untuk memasang kamera pengintai di seluruh pojok apartemenku, tetapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak perlu lagi kulakukan."

Mendengar kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Seijuurou, aku kontan menegakkan kepala. "Hah? Buat apa?"

"Mengawasi Kotarou-mu, tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk membuktikannya, 'kan?"

"Termasuk di kamarku, begitu?"

Seijuurou mengerling. "Tentu saja. Justru itu teritori paling utama."

Aku refleks memelototkan mata padanya, namun Seijuurou nampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Coba kau lihat foto yang ini." Seijuurou menarik dua lembar foto dari genggamanku. Ia tampak mengambil napas dalam-dalam memandangi kedua foto tersebut sebelum akhirnya menyerahkannya kembali padaku dengan tangan yang sekelebat bergetar. "Dan jangan kaget karena aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu tentang ini."

Aku langsung menyadarinya. Kalau Seijuurou sudah seperti itu, ia pasti menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Dan benar saja. Kedua mataku tidak bisa berhenti membelalak.

Dua foto ini adalah foto terakhir yang diambil ketika kami beranjak pulang. Potret pertama adalah ketika kami bertiga berfoto di depan gerbang taman bermain sebelum pulang, yang kedua adalah foto Seijuurou dan Kotarou yang kuambil di dalam kereta perjalanan pulang.

Di dalam foto pertama, ada aku dan Seijuurou yang sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera–bersama seorang pemuda bersurai emas nan lembut dengan mata hijaunya yang terang yang tampak malu-malu memandang ke arah lain.

Di dalam foto kedua, ada Seijuurou yang sedang terlelap di bangku penumpang–bersama seorang pemuda yang sama tengah tertidur pulas dengan menjadikan paha Seijuurou sebagai bantalnya.

Tidak ada Kotarou–eksistensi seekor bola berbulu yang seharusnya berada disana seolah tidak pernah ada. Seolah tergantikan dengan pemuda misterius di dalam foto itu.

"S-Sei– Ini–"

–Ah, saking terkejutnya, aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Kalimatku tersangkut di tenggorokan, tidak mau keluar. Dan Seijuurou memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kutebak.

" _Ne_ ," Seijuurou membuka suara, "biarkan aku menemui kucing itu sekarang. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kau tetaplah disini sampai kuberi tanda."

"Tapi Sei, di dalam berbahaya–"

Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyentil keningku, membuat mulutku kontan mengaduh. "Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau percaya pada Kotarou-mu, 'kan?"

Aku tetap tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Seijuurou tampak memaksakan senyum sembari mengelus pipiku. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Jangan takut padaku. Sudah kubilang, aku menyayangimu. Kalau Kotarou-mu itu sebegitu berartinya, aku akan membantu sebisanya."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata hingga entah sejak kapan pemuda merah yang selalu mengisi hariku belakangan ini menghilang di balik pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Gigi-gigiku bergemeretak. Kristal-kristal bening mengembun di pelupuk mata. Lututku terasa lemas. Tanpa sadar meremas lembaran foto yang masih kugenggam. Tidak bisa kubayangkan kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa jadi menimpa pemuda tersayangku itu karena ulahku yang seenaknya membawa kucing ajaib terlantar dari jalanan antah berantah ke kediamannya.

Ah, Sei. Ini semua salahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Ini draft udah menjamur di laptop sampe kelupaan buat dilanjutin lamaaaa banget. Ada yang masih inget fic ini? Maafin saya leletnya kebangetan :'( Untuk chapter selanjutnya sudah dalam proses, fic ini akan saya selesaikan!

Btw, mind to review?


End file.
